


Be patient

by brycemaloliver



Category: Choices - Fandom, Platinum (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycemaloliver/pseuds/brycemaloliver
Summary: Raleigh comes home from his world tour and gives Cadence a lesson in patience. For the kinktober prompt "sex toys."
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum), Raleigh Carrera/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Be patient

Raleigh was almost tackled by Cadence as he walked through their front door with his luggage behind him. A soft “oof” escaped from him as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting her as close as possible.

Raleigh having been on his world tour had been great, but having to be away from Cadence for so long really put a damper on his mood for many days. He nuzzled his face into her neck, smelling the familiar peach scent of her hair, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I missed you so much,” she sighed into his chest, not wanting to let go.

“I know, I missed you too baby,” he mumbled, kissing her neck to emphasize his point.

“Don’t ever leave me behind for so long again,” she demanded, laying her forehead against his to look into his eyes. While she wanted to look mad, her gaze softened immediately as she admired his beautiful eyes.

A chuckle escaped him, looking into Cadence’s eyes with very much the same admiration.

“I promise, I’d rather stop singing than being apart from you for so long again,” he promised her, brushing his lips against hers. She let out a soft shudder at the contact, having missed it for so long.

She slowly released him from her arms, hesitating to let him go. “I guess we should start unpacking huh?” she asked, looking at the luggage still behind him.

“Hell no,” he growled, “that shit can wait, but I sure as hell can’t.”

Raleigh quickly rolled his luggage inside, not really caring where the suitcases would end up, before crouching down a bit and holding onto her thighs. Cadence instantly knew what he was doing and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His mouth quickly found hers as he pulled her close, immediately deepening the kiss. He groaned at the first touch of their tongues, his cock almost instantly hardening against her crotch.

Her hands made their way into his hair, pulling lightly to elicit more groans from him, one of her favorite sounds in the world. His big hands squeezed her butt and he slowly started moving to their bedroom.

Raleigh sucked on her tongue playfully, gaining a moan from her in return. When they finally made it into the bedroom, Raleigh all but threw Cadence on the bed. She yelped at the sudden movement, giving him a glare as he moved onto the bed with her.

“You don’t have to be so rough, I’m not going anywhere,” she pointed out to him, watching him climb on top of her.

“We both know you like it rough,” he shot back with a smirk on his face, grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face. “But it’s good to know that you don’t have any other plans, because that means I can take all the time in the world.”

She bit her lip at his words, her mind racing, thinking of all the different scenario’s this night could turn into.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded her, which made her spine tingle. She swiftly took off her top and pushed down her jeans, smirking a little at the fact that she had bought new lingerie and was wearing it tonight. His breath hitched, letting his eyes and hands wonder all over her.

“Jesus Cadence, you look so fucking sexy,” he breathed, his fingers finding the already wet patch of her lacy panties, slowly rubbing against her clothed pussy. “You have no idea how hard you’re making me.”

A soft mewl escaped from her lips as she was getting wetter from both his fingers and his words. He lowered his face between her thighs, pressing his tongue against the cotton of her panties, right at her clit.

“Raleiiiigh,” she whined, wanting more from him. Raleigh, however, continued to torture his girlfriend by licking her through her now soaked panties. He looked up at her with a grin, not making any indication that he was going to change what he was doing.

Cadence started grinding her core against his tongue, trying to take matters into her own hands.

“Cadence,” he warned her, telling her to be more patient. Raleigh liked to make Cadence into a begging mess before he made her come, but the fact that they hadn’t had sex for so long made Cadence not care. As he started his ministrations again, her hand moved to his head, pushing him closer against her for more friction.

She moaned with want, but Raleigh was not as pleased. He sat up straight, looking at her with no emotions. Cadence whimpered at the loss of touch, reaching out to him. He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye.

“Where is the vibrator I bought you?” he asked her, looking around their bedroom to see if he could find it. During their time apart, Raleigh has bought her a vibrator to use when they were having phone sex, and although she hadn’t used it a lot, it was fucking hot to see and hear her fall apart so quickly.

She shuddered at the word, but quickly bent down to reach underneath the bed, her butt sticking up in the air. Raleigh admired her soaked panties for a little while before Cadence found it.

Her face was red from both the thought of the vibrator and the fact that she was hanging upside down as she handed the wand to him. There still wasn’t much emotion on his face, which made her wonder what he was planning.

“Lay back down.”

She swiftly did as he asked, excited to finally get something more than getting licked through her panties. He pushed his thumb against her bottom lip, parting her lips slightly as he looked at her.

“You need to learn to be patient baby,” he stated, kissing his nose gently. She looked back at him, a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out what he was planning. Raleigh unclasped her bra and threw it behing him, before sliding her panties down her legs, quickly getting rid of that too.

He pressed on of the buttons on the vibrator and it instantly came alive, a soft buzzing sound filling their ears. Her breath hitched at the familiar sound as she opened her legs more, desperate for some friction.

“I love you,” he told her, pressing one last kiss on her lips before he began.

“I love you t-” she had to cut herself off as Raleigh started trailing the vibrator down her neck to her already hard nipples. Cadence closed her eyes as he circled her right nipple with vibrations while wrapping his lips around her left one. She let out soft moans as her nipples hardened even more, her hand pulling at his hair.

Before long, he moved her vibrator down across her stomach, making her body twitch. He looked at her face, smirking at her reactions as he kept teasing the wand right above her core.

“Raleigh,” she whined as she arched her back a bit. Her pussy needed to be touched, but he was touching her everywhere but where she craved him most.

“Hmm,” he mumbled before finally lowering the vibrator, rubbing it up and down her slit to let it gather up her juices. Her hips jerked at the sudden attention as heat spread throughout her.

“So sensitive,” he teased her, still moving the wand up and down but never touching her clit.

“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t tease me so much,” she moaned in response, her hands gripping the sheets.

“Ah, but how else would you learn your lesson?”

Right as she was about to answer, he finally pressed the vibrator against her clit, eliciting loud moans from her. Her back arched and she closed her eyes at the intense feeling between her legs.

“Fuck, Raleigh, that feels so good,” she managed to get out between moans and labored breaths. She grinded her clit against the wand, but Raleigh quickly put a stop to it by holding down her hips.

It didn’t take long for her to reach the edge, as she yearned to come. But right before her orgasm washed over her, he saw her toes curl and removed the vibrator from her pussy and looked at her face with a teasing smirk. She always curls her toes when she’s about to come, a fact that now very much worked in Raleigh’s favor. A loud gasp fell from her open lips as she looked at him.

“I did tell I was going to teach you some patience,” he grinned as he placed a few kisses on the inside of her thigh. She was panting softly, not really able to fully comprehend what was happening.

“Raleigh,” she whimpered, desperate to feel the vibrations against her clit again.

“Let’s see how long we can keep this going huh?” he grinned, moving the vibrator up her thighs again.

After four rounds exactly like this, Cadence's eyes were watery, desperate for her release. A tear fell down her cheek as Raleigh once again removed the vibrator right as she was about to come, her body shaking violently.

Her clit was throbbing painfully as she squirmed, taking deep breaths to not get completely overwhelmed. He kissed her neck in between sessions, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin while she came down from the edge.

“P-please, Raleigh, please,” she begged desperately, something she had refused to let herself do before now. She knew how pathetic she sounded, but she didn’t care anymore, she just needed to come.

He looked up at her face, kissing her lips.

“All you had to do was beg baby,” he grinned, turning the vibrator back on and navigating it to her clit again. Her body jerked at the feeling of vibrations against her oversensitive clit as she moaned loudly, now hopeful that she would finally get to come.

Raleigh wet two of his fingers with her juices before lining them up against her entrance and pushing into her. A desperate cry escaped her as he started pumping his fingers in and out, while still leaving the vibrator against her clit. In mere seconds, Raleigh saw her toes curl, but this time he kept going.

Cadence came hard around his fingers, maybe the hardest she’d ever come. Raleigh flung the vibrator away, but fingerfucked her through her long orgasm.

She had to keep her eyes closed for a while, panting loudly. When Raleigh finally removed his fingers from her, he used his tongue to lap up her juices, making her squirm slightly due to her oversensitivity.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found that Raleigh was hovering over her, looking at her with adoration in his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard,” Cadence sighed, not really being able to move her body. Raleigh kissed her deeply, cupping her face with his left hand.

“That was ok right?” Raleigh asked her to be sure. She hadn’t used their safe word, but he still needed to know. She nodded, giving him a smile.

“That was more than ok, but don’t think I won’t get you back for that,” she threatened jokingly.

“I’d like to see you try baby,” he quipped with a smile on his face. This night was long from over.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: brycemaloliver.tumblr.com


End file.
